


Two Idiots

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on Hetalia of the Dead, France and America are chilling, I've written this like a schoolgirl sleepover, It's really dumb, M/M, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America invited France over to hang out and watch a few movies. When France ultimately asks who America has a crush on. They don't know that they're crushing on the same guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots

_Belch! _"Man, those burgers were good!"__

__"Yes, I suppose." France said, smiling at America._ _

__"Dude, why are you staring at me like that?" America sat up in his chair._ _

__France laughed. "I'm just remembering how little you were. It seems like only yesterday Britain and I found you."_ _

__America smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm all grown up now."_ _

__France nodded. "Yes, you are. So," He sat, Indian style, turning to America. "Has anyone caught your eye? Honhonhonhon."_ _

__"Huh?" America was too distracted by trying to open a Hershey bar._ _

__"No lover to share kissed with? No one to fill those lonely night with sweet love?"_ _

__America blushed and looked away. "I mean, there might be someone..."_ _

__France smiled. "Ooh! Do tell me. You know you can trust me." He batted his eyelashes._ _

__America laughed nervously, playing with the wrapper._ _

__France, noticing this, leaned forward and took the chocolate. He unwrapped it completely and broke off a piece for America. As he handed it to America he said, "Do not worry. Big brother France will never judge you." He stared at him for a moment before asking. "Is it Russia?"_ _

__That caught the American's attention. "What? Dude, no! What's wrong with you?"_ _

__France just ate some chocolate and waited._ _

__America blushed a deep red and hid his face behind a cushion before mumbling, "Ngand..."_ _

__"Huh? It sounded like you said..."_ _

__"I like England, okay? Not that it matters because I'll just be a stupid kid to him." He sighed and turned away from France. "You wouldn't get it."_ _

__France stared at him for a moment before scooting over to him and slid an arm over his shoulders. "It's okay, mon ami. Although...if we are talking about England, I must confess...I have also fallen for that foul-tempered idiot."_ _

__America just looked even more dismayed and face planted into the couch. "Great!"_ _

__France was confused for a moment before he realized. Chuckling, he said, "America, you do not have to worry about me. Love is not a competition."_ _

__America rolled his eyes. "That's because you never had to compete with anyone. People fall at your feet." He rolled over to look up at his ceiling. "I always had to work to get noticed by Britain and he still thinks I'm a kid."_ _

__France shook his head. "America, I don't know if you noticed but England and I don't exactly make the perfect couple."_ _

__America looked at him and nodded. "That's true..."_ _

__France smiled and ruffled his hair. "See? You have nothing to worry about...Although I do have to warn you that I probably have the best chances."_ _

__America noticed the challenge in his eyes. "Bring it on, Frenchie! England would fall in love with my heroism!"_ _

__He laughed. "Okay, America. So where is that movie you wanted to watch?"_ _

__America bounded off the sofa to grab the scary movie. "Yeah, it's awesome!" He went prattling on as France wondered if he could invite England over._ _

__Now there's an idea, he thought as the movie began._ _


End file.
